


Galactic Railroad

by Tacuma



Series: 50 First Meetings [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacuma/pseuds/Tacuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony meet as children. Tony remembers the story of their life, remembers all the difficult times they had to go through, remembers all the beautiful things they had done together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galactic Railroad

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really a first meeting fic, but it does have their first meeting in here, so I think it counts. I originally wrote this for another fandom, but it fitted better with Steve and Tony, so I rewrote it. I'm really not sure about this, but my beta liked it, so I hope you guys do too.

**Galactic Railroad  
**

Tony waited for the train, the rain ticking softly against his umbrella. He never liked trains, or rain, but he couldn't avoid it this time. Thankfully it was a small station, with hardly a soul in sight.

Tony folded his umbrella and left it on the bench. He didn't need it anymore, maybe it could be of use for someone else. He stepped into the train and found a comfortable spot next to the window. He wanted to enjoy the view. He had never enjoyed the view much, always working when he was on his way.

A father and his daughter walked in and found a seat close by. Tony's heart ached. This wasn't a place for kids. Even her father was too young for this ride. This was for old people, like Tony. Still, the girl was happily chatting and smiling. Her father asked her to sit down, she'd get candy if she did. Immediately she took her place and looked eager at her old man. As the train took off he gave her the promised candy and she smiled brightly.

The little girl hopped off her seat, walked to Tony and offered him a piece as well. Tony took one and thanked her. As she returned to her father Tony fondly remembered another smiling kid that once gave him candy.  


**~*~**  


An eight-year old Tony held the hand of his butler Jarvis. He practically dragged the man around, because he was so eager to get to play in the playground. Tony's parents were always busy, they didn't have much time for their son and playgrounds were childish, inappropriate. But Jarvis cared about the boy enough to let him be a kid, despite what his parents said.

'Go, have fun, make some friends,' Jarvis told Tony with a smile when they finally arrived at the playground.

Tony ran to the slide and bumped into a small, skinny, blond, kid. The boy fell backwards and Tony immediately started apologizing. He helped him back up and apologized some more, afraid that he had already screwed up and had to go home again.

'It's alright,' the kid said. 'I'm Steve. Want to build a sandcastle?'

'Yes!' Tony said  enthusiastic. 'I'm Tony. We should make a dragon of sand as well!'

They sat down in the slightly wet sand and started building. Soon they had a castle and a dragon and they were arguing who of them should play the princess. In the end they decided to both be princes and to slay the dragon together. With sticks they stabbed the sandy monster, until it fell apart and half destroyed their castle. They were about to build a new dragon when Steve's mother called him. For a few moments Tony was disappointed, he wanted to play some more, until Steve returned with candy. Tony's eyes lit up. His parents never gave him candy, it was unhealthy. Steve didn't have much, but he happily shared it. Tony gladly accepted. They ate it with their sandy hands, but it tasted better than anything he ever had before.

They played for another hour until Jarvis came to get him, telling Tony it was time to go home. Jarvis had to prepare dinner and mister Stark had another meeting tonight, so he couldn't be late. Tony said goodbye to his new friend, told him that he had had a lot of fun, before he grabbed Jarvis' hand and walked home. Tony was babbling the entire way home, telling about the fun things he'd done and how awesome his new friend was. Jarvis smiled and ruffled his hair. He was surprised to find sand in there. Tony didn't like getting dirty, mostly because he hated baths, but today he had forgotten about everything and just played.

'I'm glad you had fun.'  


**~*~**  


Tony smiled. It was his first meeting with Steve. The first of many. Jarvis had talked to Steve's mother and they agreed it would be good for the boys to meet more often. Tony was grateful. His life would have been completely different without that simple agreement.

Steve had often been sick as a child, so he couldn't go outside much. It had been a miracle they met that day. Or maybe it was meant to be. Jarvis took him to Steve's home and they played there. Or when Steve couldn't get out of bed Tony would read him stories or they'd watch a movie.

Tony remembered being glad when he was finally old enough to go alone. It was pretty far and he had to take different subways to get there, but when he was 12 he went alone for the first time. He had been so proud. He didn't have to wait until Jarvis had time, he could go whenever he wanted. Steve got stronger as he got older, so they could go outside together again. They climbed trees, played ball games and bought candy with Tony's pocket money.

Tony looked out of the window and watched the green hills they passed by. As kids they weren't the most popular ones in their class, but they had been worse as teenagers. They were so awkward! Fifteen and in love, could things be worse?  


**~*~**  


They had confessed their crush two weeks before they went on their first date. Steve had been flustered when he had confessed that he liked Tony, and Tony could not have been happier. He had gaped and stuttered, but eventually he managed to say he felt the same. They had giggled like girls for half an hour before they could talk normally again. They hadn't told anyone else, kept it a secret. They were young, but not stupid, they knew what the world thought of their relationship. So they went mountain biking on their first date. Tony just turned sixteen and had his drivers license, so he drove them out of town, two bikes in the trunk.

Mountain biking, something manly, just two friends on a trip, nothing suspicious, but they would have some time together. No one would recognize them, no one would disturb them, no one would suspect anything. They parked the car, took the bikes out and went on their way to the top.

It started as a lot of fun. They joked and laughed and enjoyed the peace. But it didn't take long before things went downhill. Literary, because skinny, asthmatic, Steve couldn't go any further and slowly started rolling backwards. Tony felt extremely guilty, he had come up with this idea, he knew Steve was in no condition to do something like mountain biking! But Steve didn’t seem to mind at all and decided they should just walk a little. Steve caught his breath and minutes later they were cycling again.

Tony held his hand on Steve's back and pushed him. It worked, Steve was going up again. But the path got smaller and smaller and soon their pedals hit each other, their wheels crashed against each other and the two boys ended up on the ground.

Tony jumped up and got the bikes off Steve. He ignored his own scratches and kneeled down next to his boyfriend.

'You okay?' he asked.

Steve shook his head. 'I sprained my ankle.'

'Shit,' Tony muttered. 'What do we do now? You can't cycle, but you can't walk either. We should at least get you off the road. Is it just your ankle? Everything else is fine? You sure? I don't wanna accidentally hurt you.'

'I'm fine,' Steve laughed. 'Don't worry so much, I've had worse. Help me up and get me to the grass. More comfortable.'

Tony helped Steve and pulled the bikes aside as well. He was mumbling to himself, but Steve heard him anyway.

'Don't blame yourself, Tony,' he smiled. 'I really loved this, I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't like it, okay? Accidents happen. But if you really want to be my hero there is something you can do.'

'What?' Tony asked eagerly. 'What should I do?'

'Bring the bikes back to the car, then walk back up and help me down,' explained Steve. 'It's probably the only way to get out of here without the bikes getting stolen. There are a lot of people strolling around here.'

'I don't want to leave you alone,' Tony said, frown on his face.

'I'm not going anywhere,' Steve said. 'Just go and hurry, alright? I'll be waiting right here.'

Tony picked the two bikes up and hurried down hill as fast as he could without tripping. It took long, it took way too long for his liking, but it was seriously difficult to drag two bikes back without tripping. As soon as he reached the car he dumped the bikes inside and practically ran back. He panted heavily by the time he arrived at the spot where Steve had been waiting.

But he wasn't there anymore. Steve was gone. Tony feared the worst. He looked around, walked up and down a little before he called Steve's name.

'I'm here!'

Tony turned in the direction of Steve's voice. He pushed the bushes aside and found his boyfriend sitting on a big rock, enjoying the view of the slowly setting sun. He beckoned Tony to sit next to him.

'I didn't walk,' he said. 'Don't look at me  like that, I can take care of myself. Everyone kept asking what I was doing and if I was alright, so I moved. Just look how beautiful this view is.'

Tony sat down next to him. Steve didn't like the distance, so he moved closer, until their shoulders touched. That still didn't satisfy him though. He took Tony's arm and wrapped it around his own waist, so they were forced to sit even closer together.

'Come on, Tony,' Steve sighed. 'A romantic sunset, I’m practically sitting in your lap, don't you get the hint?'

'Can I really kiss you?' Tony asked. Steve's smile said enough. Tony bend forward and pressed their lips together.

**~*~**

Tony remembered that first kiss very well. It was as sweet as their last one. When had it been? Two days ago?

After that kiss Tony had given Steve a piggy back ride to the car. It had been the first and last time he had been able to do that. Tony went to MIT after that summer, so he could only see Steve during breaks. Tony remembered how he hardly recognized his own boyfriend when he came back weeks later. Same face, but Steve had grown taller than Tony and he had gotten a lot of muscles. He had looked so happy and healthy. He had grown from adorable to super hot. Of course they called each other every week, but the sneaky bastard had kept it a secret, to surprise Tony.

Steve had gotten over most of his health problems. He got better and stronger, while his mother got sicker and weaker.

Tony could still feel that aching thing in his chest when he remembered Steve's phone call to tell him his mother was going to die and that he wanted to tell her about their relationship before it was too late.

Tony had skipped school, no matter how angry his parents were going to be. That day he had promised himself he would do anything to make sure Steve would never have to cry anymore.  


**~*~**  


'Mom, Tony is here,' Steve said softly. He had knelt down next to her bed and stroked her hair out of her face.

'We wanted to tell you something, mom,' Steve continued. 'Tony and I...Tony is my boyfriend. Has been for a few months. I...'

'I knew,' Sarah smiled. 'Don't worry Steve. I love you. Be happy with Tony, my boy.'

Tony stepped forward and knelt down next to Steve. 'I will take care of him, Mrs Rogers. He can live with me, no problem. I'm going to take care of him.'

'Thank you,' she smiled and there were tears in her eyes.

The next day she died. A few days later was the funeral. Steve had arranged most of it himself, to keep himself busy. But at the funeral he couldn’t say a word, couldn’t do anything. He could only cry. Tony held his right hand, while Steve's best friend Bucky held his left. Neither of them let go of him during the ceremony.

With both his parents gone Steve was an orphan and he would have to go to the same orphanage as Bucky. Tony didn't like it. Not at all. He had promised to take care of Steve, but now Steve was send to an orphanage! He was sixteen, why couldn't he live on his own? Steve could take care of himself, he had done so for months.

'Let me talk to my parents, I'm sure you can live with them,' Tony said. 'Jarvis is there, he will look after you and I'll be home as often as I can, alright?'

'That would be really nice,' Steve answered. 'But if I can't live with them I'll go with Bucky. I don't mind, Tony, as long as you come and visit me now and then. I don't want to lose you too.'

Tony had hurried himself home. His parents knew he was back in town for the funeral, but they were surprised he came to see them. They hardly ever saw each other. Even during breaks Tony only slept at home and spent the rest of his time with Steve.

'How was the funeral, honey?' Maria asked.

'Sad,' Tony answered. 'Steve has no one left. He has to move to an orphanage. Can't he just live here with us? We have dozens of rooms, you won't even notice he is here.'

'No,' Howard said, not even looking up from his paperwork.

'Tony, we can't take in every orphan just because we have enough space,' Maria smiled. 'We don't even know this boy. And you are at MIT, making new friends!'

Tony took a deep breath. 'He is not just another orphan boy. We've been friends for years and since six months ago, he is my boyfriend.'

This time Howard did look up. 'Get out!' he yelled. 'Get the hell out of here and go back to school! What the hell were you thinking! I don't want to see that boy ever again. I don't even want to hear his name anymore. Understood?'

'Drop dead!' Tony shouted before he stormed out.

Tony was embarrassed to tell Steve what happened. He had promised to help him, but he couldn't. With a heavy heart he walked into the tiny apartment and told what happened. Of course sweet Steve didn't mind at all.

'I'm glad you tried, Tony,' Steve said as he packed his clothes. 'I know you care. But I will get to share a room with Bucky, so I guess it's not that bad. I'll be alright.'

'I'll be back soon,' Tony promised.

'I'd like that,' Steve said. There was a smile on his face, but there were also tears in his eyes. 'I'll miss you. More than ever.'

Tony came back soon, only two weeks later, to attend his parents funeral, who had died in a car crash.  


**~*~**  


Tony remembered the newspapers saying the death of his parents had been a great loss. Tony couldn't even remember if he had been sad. Sad because of all his new responsibilities maybe, but that was it. The death of his parents was a ticket to his freedom. He wouldn't have had a future with Steve if they had lived until they died a natural death.

Steve had stayed at the orphanage and Tony finished his studies at MIT, but they met in Tony's house whenever they could. Jarvis had stayed and offered Steve a room. Steve had refused, but he visited Jarvis at least once a week. Jarvis kept an eye on things while Tony was gone.

Right after Tony graduated he moved. He didn’t want to stay in his parent’s house any longer. He got himself a huge tower in Manhattan, a place with less bad memories. Jarvis gladly tagged along with his new boss. Steve moved in as well and Tony had restarted Stark Industries. Business was more successful than ever and Tony earned more money than his father had before. He used it to help Steve paying for art school.

They thought they couldn't be happier. Life was perfect. Tony remembered those years very well. He finally had the blond angel in his bed every night. They travelled the world together and were more in love than ever! Friends, the press, everyone said they wouldn't last long, but they did. They lasted forever. Not only happy times, but they had always supported each other during the bad times.  


**~*~**  


'Rhodey invited us over for dinner tonight,' Tony said as he entered Steve's work room where the blond was painting.

'Both of us?' Steve asked surprised. Most of the time Tony and Rhodey would go for a beer together. Steve was fine with that, they had their own friends. He would just steal Bucky from Natasha and go out for a beer as well.

'Yes, his wife is there as well and if it's just Rhodey and me she fears we'll only talk about our drunken days at MIT. So you have to come and keep me on reigns,' Tony laughed.

'Kinky,' Steve grinned. 'What time do we leave?'

'In an hour or two,' said Tony as he checked his watch. 'So I have to hurry and call Pepper about the meeting I was supposed to go to.'

'You're terrible!' Steve smiled.

'Rhodey is only in town for a few days, that's way more important than any meeting!' Tony stated. 'What are you painting? You keep smiling, show me!'

'My favorite subject,' Steve said as he showed the painting. It was Tony, not even halfway done, but it was definitely Tony.

'Our living room, bedroom, and my workshop are filled with paintings of me already,' Tony grinned. 'Where will we have to put this?'

'You're inspiring! And this is definitely for the bedroom, because I'm not planning on painting you with any clothes on,' Steve winked.

'Really now?' Tony laughed. 'Need to take a look at the real deal, so you won't accidentally make a mistake?'

'No, Tony, I remember last night very well. I've seen your penis from pretty close up, so go and call Pepper and then get changed. We don't want to be late for Rhodey's dinner!'

They both showered and changed into something without oil or paint stains. Tony drove them to Rhodey's place and they happily greeted their friends. They drank something together and caught up with each others lives. Rhodey told them about his job at the air force and his wife explained her new job at the hospital, while Tony said a few words about his company and Steve talked about his future exposition in a big art gallery in Manhattan.

Rhodey served dinner. He had cooked it himself, so Tony couldn't help but tell them about how he ended up in bed for a week after eating Rhodey's food last time. Luckily his cooking had improved and the meal tasted great. Steve complimented him several times.

'We actually invited you, because we have something we couldn't tell you over the phone,' Rhodey started. 'We're expecting a baby.'

'Congratulations, that is great!' Steve said immediately. He stood up and shook their hands, but ended up hugging them both as well, this was just amazing news.

Tony was a bit stunned, but then he got up and congratulated the happy couple as well.

'Wow, Rhodes, you're going to be a father!' Tony said, still a bit fazed. 'That is amazing. You'll be a great father, you managed to keep me alive for a few years, a baby is going to be a peace of cake! Amazing man, congrats!'

They talked about kids, families and other happy things for hours, until Steve reminded Tony that he had to get up early the next morning. They said their goodbyes and walked to the car.

Steve pushed the car key in Tony's hand. 'You drive.'

'I had five beers,' protested Tony, but Steve sat down in the passenger seat and shut the door without saying another word. Tony knew Steve normally didn't want him to drive when he had alcohol, not even with just one beer in his stomach. But Tony obeyed. He started the car and drove off. A few streets further he spoke.

'Steve, are you alright?' he asked softly. He couldn't see Steve's face, the man was looking out of the window.

The only reply get got was a sob. Tony pulled over and parked the car. The last time Steve cried was when his mother died. This was serious and Tony knew why. He tightly wrapped his arms around his husband.

'We could try again, see if the adoption agency changed their minds. We can totally have a child, we can find a way! If necessary we'll find a woman who will take money to carry our baby. Steve, you know I'll do anything for you. You'd be a great father. I know you would. I love you, Steve.'

Being a gay couple didn't help. Being Tony Stark didn't help either, he had false reputation that made people distrust him. But Tony would find a way. He always did. Money could do so much in this world.

Finally Steve returned the hug. 'I know you would, I love you too,' he said with an unsteady voice. 'But it's alright. You're enough for me. I'm really happy we could have a wedding, it was more than I ever expected to have already. It just hurts that every idiot can have a baby, just like that, while they inspected every detail of our lives to see if we'd be suitable parents. I'm happy for Rhodey, really, but it's just...you know.'

'I know,' Tony whispered before he kissed Steve. 'I know.'  


**~*~**  


Tony grinned widely. They made love all night afterwards. They didn't stop until the sun came up. Tony hadn't slept at all when he had to go to his meeting, but he was more energetic than he had ever been. Pepper had been so surprised!

When Tony looked at the little girl he felt a little bit of regret bubbling up. Steve always had more problems with it than Tony. He didn't think he'd be a very good father, no matter what Steve said, but they never got the chance to try.

They had each other and it had been enough. After a few years Steve could make jokes about it. He always said they were stuck in the 'just married' phase forever, so they'd stay young and in love forever, while everyone around them grew old and unhappy.

For a long time it looked like Steve had been right. They were very much in love, still were, after all these years, but Steve also didn't seem to get older. When he was 35 people thought he was 25. They had been called trophy wife and cougar hundreds of times. It had only made Steve laugh and joke back that he was really into older guys. Technically Tony was older. Just a year, but still.

Tony never minded it much either. He had always been proud of his husband, because he remembered the scrawny kid Steve used to be. He just joked and said he needed someone to keep up with him, someone to keep him young.

Their love had never died.  


**~*~**  


Steve came home after a long day at work, only to find Tony sitting on the couch, staring at nothing. Steve dropped his bag and hurried to sit down next to his husband.

'What happened?' he asked.

'Jarvis,' Tony mumbled.

'He died,' Steve whispered. It wasn't a question. 'I'm sorry.'

'Me too.'

For a long time they just sat there together. Jarvis, the man who had brought them together, who had supported them in everything and anything, wasn't here anymore.

He had been like a father for the both of them. Mostly for Tony, but also for Steve, doing things with the two boys their mothers couldn't or wouldn't do. One of the few people who was incredibly happy for them when they became a couple, even though they were silly teenagers with a crush. He had been one of the few people at their wedding and he was the only one who knew about their problems with adoption agencies.

When Steve and Tony started living together they had asked Jarvis to join them for dinner. They didn't like it that he had to sit alone in another room. They asked him every evening and after weeks he finally joined them. At first he didn't say much, he listened to their stories, but when they all got used to it he started telling stories as well. They got to know him better than ever before.

He retired when he was seventy. Tony told him he could stay, but he wanted to move, to have more people his age around. Tony made sure he got into the best place he could wish for! They still visited him often and picked him up to eat with them at least once a week.

But all of that was over now. The man was gone and Steve and Tony were left behind. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and noticed the tears in his eyes. Tony never cried. Tears of happiness at their wedding, but he always dealt with sadness in other ways. Not this time. He cried soundlessly into Steve's shoulder.

It was mostly Steve who planned the funeral, but Tony arranged that they would be the only ones at the graveyard. No paparazzi, no random people visiting who could take pictures, no one, just the two of them and a few of the people who had lived with Jarvis the last years of his life.

It was a cold and grey day, that reflected their cold and grey feelings.  


**~*~**  


It was one of the saddest memories Tony had. He and Steve had walked around like zombies for weeks. They fought a lot and argued all the time, but they worked it out. They didn't want to lose each other as well. When they finally sat down and talked about it they found out that they didn't have many reasons left to stay in New York anymore, so they had moved to their place in Malibu permanently. There they could forget about things and figure out how to be happy again.

Around them their friends weren’t doing either. Rhodey had called to say he and his wife broke up. That alone was sad enough, but she also threatened that Rhodey could never see his kids again. Rhodey was angry and sad and desperate. Tony flew him over to Malibu, while Steve flew back to New York to talk to the wife.

Tony never knew how Steve managed, but a week later Rhodey got a phone call. They would still break up, but whenever he was in town he could see his kids and have them stay with him. Steve had worked his magic.

Tony had been worried. Rhodey was an amazing guy, sweet and caring and everything a woman could want! If he broke up with his wife, then there was no hope for Tony, who was a sarcastic ass, who always forgot their anniversaries, and who was working way too hard. Of course Steve had found out about his fear and he had laughed about it! The bastard had laughed!

But then Steve had told him all good things come to an end, even Rhodey's family. But they didn't have to worry about it, Tony didn't have to worry. Their love was a bad love, they had been told so many times, and bad things lasted forever.  


**~*~**  


Steve came home from work and sensed something was wrong. Tony's car was outside, but it was too quiet. Normally Tony had music playing, he was singing or talking to himself and his robots.

In the hallway stood an enormous plush rabbit, holding a plush heart. Steve chuckled. It was ridiculous, but for once Tony had remembered their anniversary without Steve telling him about it. Well, 25 years was kind of special.

He approached the bunny and touched it. It was super soft. Steve buried himself in the big, fluffy, bunny belly. Yeah, that was nice.

'Twenty-five years and then you cheat on me!' Tony said, pouting sadly.

'You're in for a threesome?' Steve grinned and he pulled Tony into their hug. 'Happy anniversary, Tony.'

'Happy anniversary, most perfect husband on earth,' Tony replied.

Steve laughed. 'Thank you. Also thank you for remembering. So, what is with the apron?'

'I wanted to take you to Paris, like we did on our honeymoon, but you had to work, so we're going to Paris next week,' Tony started. 'But I needed something for today as well and the bunny wasn't really enough. I cooked dinner, so I could ask you if you wanted dinner, a bath, or dessert first. The dessert being me, of course. So, what do you want first: a bath, dinner, or desert?'

'Do you even have to ask?' smiled Steve before he lifted Tony up bridal style and carried him to their bedroom.  


**~*~**  


Even on their 70th anniversary Steve had still chosen Tony first. He couldn't carry him anymore and the sex wasn't what it used to be, but they touched and kissed and loved.

Tony smiled as he looked out of the window. They reached the last station. He got up and wanted to pick up his luggage, but then he realized his only luggage were his memories.

He stepped out of the train. The sky was blue as Steve's eyes, the hills were green and the little village was filled with beautiful white houses. This wasn't so bad.

Other passengers were picked up by friends and family, but there was no one waiting for Tony. It didn't matter. Minutes before Tony died Steve had promised he would follow soon. How long had it been? One day? Two? It didn't matter.

Time didn't matter when you had eternity.


End file.
